


Мир не рухнет

by garvet, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

Здесь все пахло Тони Старком. Возможно, где-то тут, внутри, среди панелей, трубок и проводов завалялось даже одно-другое кунжутное зернышко, а соус от шавермы засох между алыми с золотом пластинами. Несмотря на фильтры и самоочистку брони, Виктору казалось, что он пропитывается Тони насквозь. 

Он хотел этого. Хоть это и была именно та степень близости, которой он избегал, сталкиваясь с людьми. Отгородиться от всего мира броней, не соприкасаться ни с чем было нормально. Все считали, что это из-за изуродованного лица, но они ошибались. 

На самом деле несчастный случай, обезобразивший Виктора, был только поводом, озарением. Ему было слишком больно прикасаться к миру. Мир был искалечен, уродлив, жесток, болен всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми болезнями. Мир умирал. И не желал быть спасенным. Выдумывал себе непреодолимые законы физики, дурацкую этику, правила, юристов, военных, президентов, супергероев. Проще было возвести между собой и миром стену и спасать всех из-за стены, не становясь частью этого бедлама. Не подпуская к себе никого ближе, чем позволяла бронированная оболочка Доктора Дума. 

Сейчас, вдыхая призрачный, несуществующий запах Тони, Виктор знал, что по крайней мере для одного человека он сделал бы исключение.

Если бы заметил его вовремя.

Если бы был способен делать исключения раньше.

Он обратил внимание на Старка, только когда исчез Ричардс, освободив Виктора от всего – от себя, от их вечного соперничества, от любви, казавшейся всем ненавистью. Странно, что из всех именно Рид понял, чем это было. Ведь тот никогда не был силен в понимании других людей. 

Может быть, Виктор наконец дошел до стадии, когда человеческого в нем осталось меньше, чем в думботе? И Рид понял если не человека, так машину? Или весь созданный-спасенный им мир кричал о Боге Думе так, как он сам бы никогда бы этого не выразил? И Рид просто не смог не понять? Было поздно для них обоих, в любом случае, но Виктор был рад, что тот понял.

Понял и дал Думу второй шанс. Шанс жить без скорлупы, любить, быть свободным.

Виктор почти купился на этот дар.

Почти захотел научиться жить так. Прекратить спасать мир.

От Рида ему осталась новая внешность и ветер в его волосах. Думу нравилось думать, что это и есть Рид. Хотя это, конечно, могли быть и Франклин, Вэл или Сью.

«Видишь ли, Рид, – сказал бы он Ричардсу, если бы тот был Тони Старком… да кем угодно, кроме себя самого, – Дум ничего не делает вполсилы. Он не спасает горстку гениев в сверхнадежном модуле, он не уничтожает другие планеты, чтобы выжила одна. Дум спасает все миры, всех, до кого может дотянуться. Дум не организует благотворительных фондов, чтобы дать денег нескольким несчастным, не выходит на улицу, чтобы поймать пару суперзлодеев. Дум берет страну и наводит в ней порядок, везде, в каждом доме. И лучше этому не сопротивляться. А если Дум не спасает всех, он не спасает никого. Тогда он не Дум».

Он даже попытался не быть собой, не быть Думом и посмотреть, не рухнет ли мир. Оставленная диктатором Латверия погрузилась в хаос. Супергерои с азартом принялись убивать друг друга. А мир действительно не рухнул.

Кажется, именно тогда Виктор обратил внимание на Тони Старка и пообещал себе не спасать его.

Это было похоже на странный танец. Виктор пытался рассказать Старку о новом себе, предлагать помощь, а не навязывать, любить, а не подчинять, а Тони то пятился от него, помня, что перед ним монстр, то протягивал руку, забывшись. Они были похожи, как ни крути, и даже не общей любовью к машинам, и не желанием спрятаться в надежную безликую броню. Возможно, твердой уверенностью, что без их участия все полетит к черту? Мир называет это раздутым эго, Виктор фон Дум называет это здравым взглядом на вещи.

Все полетело к черту, но мир так и не рухнул.

Дум не спас Тони Старка. Он украл его броню.

То, что осталось от Тони, пыталось протестовать, но по большому счету это было напоказ. Виктор был уверен, что если бы ИскИн Тони действительно не захотел отдавать костюм, Дум не смог бы ни надеть его, ни управлять им. Если бы Тони захотел, то сейчас перехватил бы управление броней и направил бы его прямиком в ЩИТ. Хилл была бы счастлива. 

Но Тони так не сделал. Он даже ничем не выдавал возможности своего присутствия здесь. Виктор был в броне один. Он был благодарен Тони за это. Общаться с искусственным заменителем Старка было бы слишком похоже на общение с – пусть и продвинутым, но – думботом. На постоянное бдение у надгробия. На фотокарточку в дрожащей руке. 

Виктор прикрыл глаза. Он ощущал своей кожей датчики, которых касалась кожа Тони Старка. Теперь это место занимал он. Тепло Тони было его теплом. Живым, настоящим. Он до последней секунды убеждал себя, что просто почувствует это и уйдет. Просто обнимет Тони вот так, единственный и последний раз, всей кожей, всем существом. 

Он открыл глаза и взлетел. Все системы работали нормально. И насчет вызова Мстителей ИскИн Тони, конечно же, соврал.

– Ладно, – сказал Виктор. – Надо уже кого-нибудь спасти.

Можно было бы сделать это, как раньше делал Дум.

Можно было бы взять за образец Тони Старка.

Виктор решил, что разберется с этим в процессе.


End file.
